


Unholy Trinity 2018

by Therashae



Series: Rewritten [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Graphic Description, Infant Death, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), unholy trinity 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therashae/pseuds/Therashae
Summary: Tartoros left Lucy scarred, both inside and out. Everyone has their own methods of coping with trauma. Lucy's is isolation. Solo mission after solo mission. The healing she was hoping for simply isn't happening though. However this mission just might turn out a little different, because while she started it alone she might not stay that way. Based on the Unholy Trinity Prompts Blood, Rapture, and Nightmare.





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post for Unholy Trinity, due to general life overload. However the prompts dug their claws into my brain and birthed this story. So here you go.
> 
> There is some serious violence going on here. If you can't handle that don't read the story. I have adjusted some of the smaller facts about the war, because let's face it, Fairy Tail got off super easy and a lot of the harsher aspects of that particular interaction were glossed over.
> 
> Hiro Mashima wrote Fairy Tail. And he killed Jackal so this would never really happen.

Lucy really hated Vulcans. They were ugly, stinky, pervy, and dangerous. She had taken this mission to clear out a whole nest of them though. The why behind this mission was currently out of her reach. Punishing herself probably.

She found herself doing that a lot since... Since Tartaros. Since she lost Aquarius. No. Not lost. She had broken Aquarius's key. Locked her oldest friend and mother figure in another dimension for all of eternity.

"Pretty Woman!" Lucy dodged as the big ape-like monster grabbed for her.

"Hands off, Stinky!" Her whip snapped out, wrapping around it's neck. She jumped, landing on it's back, and pulled. It could have reached her to pull her off, but vulcans were none to bright, and it was more concerned with the leather cutting off it's air-flow. The others would get her if she stayed there though, so she braced one foot and the other landed a solid Lucy Kick to the back of this one's head. It went down like Natsu under Erza's gauntlet.

Dodge. Kick. Jump. Duck. Whip around a throat. Jump. Pull. Kick. Again. Last one. Once this one went down she could chain them up and hand them off to someone else. Swing on a tree branch. And Lucy Drop Kick to the temple. There. Now to call Virgo for some rope.

Then she heard it. A roar. It was right behind her. The knee that had never really recovered after the war chose that moment to give out on her. Even as she turned she just knew she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the attack coming her way. She had been stupid enough to let her gaurd down and now she was going to die, alone, at the hands of an ugly, stinky Vulcan. Served her right after what she did to Aquarius.

She saw it. Behind the monster. A pale yellow light, bright and deadly. With what little traction she had she threw herself away from the monster and the terrible light that soon eclipsed everything.

When the explosion came it threw her to the ground, splattering her in hot, bloody pieces of the once living being. Her limbs began shaking. Then came the rain. The red rain. She had seen it before during the war. She struggled to breath.

She stared in horror. There, across the smoking, bloody crater, crouched a monster far worse than the Vulcan now splattered all over her and the forest. He was dead. She knew he was. Yet there he was. Jackal, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros.

Everything she had been trying to forget over the past months rushed back in that instant. The pain. The blood. The fear. The screams. The feeling of Aquarius's key snapping between her fingers, the metal slicing open her palm.

Then came the memory that tipped her over the edge. The first time she realized just how terrible a real war against real demons was. Natsu had attacked and all three of Jackal's booby trap bombs had gone off. Happy  had managed to pull her out in time, and a strong wizard's body was simply more resilient than a normal human. The former councilman and the pregnant woman had not been so lucky. In her mind's eye she could still see the tiny, bloody little hand that had landed right in her lap.

She screamed. After all she had been through this was finally to much. Jackal vanished into the woods and still she screamed. She screamed until she couldn't anymore, and then she cried until she passed out.

When she woke up there was a little fire burning near her and she was covered in a blanket. That was normal. She only had very rarely called her keys since the war. That didn't stop her spirits popping in on her, Loke and Virgo especially. This ratty old blanket definitely didn't come from the spirit world however, and that totally freaked her out.

A panicked scan of her surroundings showed her nothing. Nothing that gave her answers that is. She hadn't been moved. She was still in the clearing. A lot of the signs of what had happened had either been covered up or removed entirely. Dead leaves and brush filled the crater. Most of the...pieces of the Vulcan were gone. There were drag marks leading away from where the defeated vulcans had been.

She started to get up to see where her mission had been dragged off to and froze. Her hands were clean. It wasn't just the blood that was gone either. The dirt from the past few days of hiking through the wilderness was gone too. Her cloths were still filthy, but her exposed skin had been washed. She shuddered. This was creepy.

She went ahead and stood up. Looked around again. There was a little pot of stew beside the fire, and what looked like an upside down helmet full of water. No way was she touching that since she didn't know where it came from or what could be in it. She stumbled a little as she started walking. Her knee was still acting up.

She followed the drag marks a ways. She was starting to think she wasn't going to find anything when the trail stopped. There they were. All tied up in bits and prices of rope, and chain, and... Vines? Whoever had done this had gone through a good bit of trouble and hadn't had the supplies needed for the task.

"What the fuck?" There were no words for the weirdness of this whole thing. The fleeting image of Jackal crouched across from a smoking crater ran through her mind. No. That was not what was happening. In fact she had probably imagined Jackal in the first place. "Virgo?"

"Punishment, Princess?"

"Could you maybe... These... Bindings look like they will give out any minute, so could you rebind them more efficiently for their trip to the authorities? They are supposed to be relocated to some vulcan reserve."

Which was another odd thing. How had her helping entity known she needed to keep the vulcans she had captured. This mission had been unique in that part of the request.

"Yes, Princess. If I had the assistance of Taurus and Pyxis I could transport your charges and complete the mission."

"I-I don't know, Virgo."

"Please, Princess." Please. Shit. Maybe one of the others would object and she could finish on her own. She sent the question through her keys, hoping they didn't want to help. They did however. So she was stuck letting her spirits take care of the vulcans without her since her knee wasn't up to the walk yet.

Seeing as how the fire sounded really good she backtracked and settled down on the ground. She stretched her legs out with a groan and dropped her pack beside her. It took a moment of digging before she could pull out the herbal ointment Porlyusica had prepared for her.

She had taken to wearing loose pants since the war, specifically to hide her knee and for moments like this. She rolled her pant leg up to reveal the scaring that sat like a spider web on the outside of her knee. She sighed as she rubbed the ointment onto her knee and the ache eased.

She scowled at the bare ground where she had left the blanket earlier. It wasn't there anymore. She collapsed back onto her back and stared at the sky. This day was just so fucking weird. Apparently she had some sort of stalker. Or friendly forest spirit. She liked the second option better.

"I've been kidnapped to much to enjoy being stalked! Just so you know... forest fairy person. It makes me nervous." Her voice had sunk to a mutter and she reminded herself that her stalking fairy wasn't necessarily close enough to hear her voice when she spoke normally. She raised her voice when she spoke again. "Don't startle me, OK? I might... kick you or something. It's not personal. I just have a really bad history of... stuff."

She felt like she was talking to herself. It was awkward. In fact she probably was talking to herself. Her stalker was probably long gone by now. In fact they probably skadadled as soon as she was out of sight and they could snatch up their blanket.

"If I promise not to look will you talk back to me?" She took the resounding silence as a no. "Or you could snap a twig. Or something. One for yes, two for no." She had almost given up when a twig snapped. It actually surprised her. Though once could just be a coincidence. "Do you want to come share the fire with me?" Two snaps. Well that settled it. Her stalker was still here.

"You know this conversation isn't going to be very exciting if all I can do is ask yes or no questions." She could have sworn she heard a small snort before the single twig snap. "Are you laughing at me?" Two snaps. And from a different direction. Her stalker seemed to keep moving.

"So... Are you going to keep stalking me when I leave here?" Silence. "Rephrase. When I leave here will you keep following me?" A single snap.

So whoever was following her wasn't tied to her current location and therefor wasn't a forest spirit. Maybe if she was careful and spread out her questions she could figure out who or what it was. She had a feeling if she pushed her stalker would get more nervous than her and she wouldn't get her answers. There was one more question she had to ask though.

"Are you planning on kidnapping me and using my magic to end the world or anything like that are you?" There weren't any twig snaps. She was taking the double raps of rock against rock as a an emphatic no as opposed to just no. "Good. I just had to ask. It's kinda a thing with me."

There was a sharp whine from yet another direction. It was cut off almost as soon as she heard it. This stalker seemed to be a very real person. Maybe they were afraid of her and that's why they were hiding. She would just have to respect that.

"I'm going to have to head back soon. Now that my knee seems to be ready to do it's job again." Another pained whine. Why did they keep doing that. "Would you like to walk with me?" Silence. "I mean, I know you won't walk with me, but you are welcome to walk near me. I promise not to look for you. And in a celestial wizard so I always keep my promises." A moment of silence, then a single snap.

Do you want me to... umm..." She slowly sat up and gave the fire and its accessories a wave. "Leave this here?" A single snap. "You're going to put the fire out right? Cuz we can't leave it burning." Another snap. "OK. I'll walk slowly so you can catch up easy and still deal with this." The stalker made a scoffing noise. "Hey! Don't be condescending my friend. I'm just bring considerate. For all I know you are a gnome and your legs are only three inches long."

A bark of laughter. Ah. So he had a sense of humor. At least he sounded more and more like a he. She was thinking that her stalker was male. She just hoped he wasn't a pervert. She did not want to deal with another pervert.

* * *

 

He shouldn't be here. He couldn't even begin to explain to his obviously crippled and broken self how much he should not be here. He didn't have the right to breath any air at all, let alone the same air she did. It was beyond wrong, what he was doing.

He couldn't seem to leave though. He had tried to. So many times since he had found her a month ago. Every time he left he would end up outside of Magnolia again, crouched in a shadow waiting for a glimpse of her so he could follow her and make sure she stayed safe. 

It physically hurt to be near her, but he felt so... lost when he was anywhere else. He didn't understand any of it. He had never had to deal with any of it before and it had been so... Easy. Except now he knew that the easy way had been so dreadfully wrong.

Now everything was hard and everything hurt. Nothing made sense and the only thing he knew for certain is that he had hurt this woman. He remembered that much and she was still here for him to... to make it better... somehow. To fix the wrong he had done to her... before.

Once he came to that conclusion there had only been one problem. He had no idea how to go about fixing his wrong. That had led to him following her around doing nothing. He knew he was insane in general and insane specifically for tailing her, but other than chase off the occasional beast at night while she slept he hadn't come up with anything he could actually do for her. 

Then today had happened. He had waited till the last possible moment, hoping she would see the Vulcan, but she hadn't. He couldn't let her get hurt. She had hurt enough. He could stop her from hurting more, so he acted. 

Her reaction to his trying to actively help her was... terrible. The look on her face was as though he had killed her instead of the vulcan. It felt like a chunk had been torn out of him. The sounds she had made had shredded him inside. In a way it had only gotten worse when she stopped screaming, because she had sounded so broken. When she cried he couldn't breathe because he knew it was his fault. He had broken this strong beautiful person. The old, wrong him would have laughed and been proud, which only made this hurt worse.

After she had fallen silent he had looked around and been able to see it. All around her were reminders of all the wrong and hurt he had done to her. The marks of his power made him feel sick. He had rushed to clean them away, to hide the ugliness he brought into the world. 

When the groaning of the unconscious vulcans had threatened to wake her he had dragged them off. He had heard her grumblings to herself over the nature of this mission enough times that he knew she didn't want them harmed any more than necessary, so he hadn't killed any more of them. He had tracked their foul stench back to their cave and found bits and pieces enough to tie them up once he had dragged them far enough away that they wouldn't bother her.

He was going to leave after that. Leave and never come back no matter what. Until he saw the blood on her skin. Filthy, sick signs of his power on her beautiful skin. He hadn't been able to leave it there. The water from the stream had caused her to shiver and he may have gotten more than a little carried away after that.

From her actions after she woke he was guessing she didn't properly remember what had happened before she cried herself to sleep. If she remembered him being there she would have been afraid that he was still close, right? So he had responded when she spoke. He had almost stopped and run several times, especially since he couldn't seem to make himself lie to her. Having someone interact with him so sweetly though was so... Nice. And he felt so relieved. 

Seeing her treat her knee had been... It had hurt. So much. He knew where that scar came from. His power put it there. There was damage all the way into the bone. He could tell by the way she walked. Before, when he was wrong, he had thought that injury funny. Seeing it as he was today had caused tears to run from his good eye.

Now he was walking almost in her shadow. Answering her odd and random questions with little pebbles he had picked up. They were easier than the sticks. Occasionally she would say something that would surprise a response out of him, not words, but response enough that she understood.

"So do you have a favorite color?" He snorted at her and clicked his rocks twice. What did that even mean? Why would someone have a favorite color of all things?

"Most people have one. Even Gajeel and Erik have favorite colors and they hate everything. Well, except their mates, but I consider that a whole separate issue. Honestly I don't know how they can be so damn grouchy and still be mated to such happy fucking people." He had no idea what she was talking about, but it made him feel... better when she talked to him. 

"Seriously though. Look around. Surely there is something that catches your eye more than other stuff. Not that there is much here except trees an- Eep!" It was her startled exclamation that made him realize he had reached out and touched her hair. He jerked away and started taking quick steps backwards.

"It's OK!" She threw her hands in the air, but didn't turn around. "You just startled me is all. I didn't think you were quite that close." He stopped moving away. "I'm not upset. You can come back if you want." He didn't move. He was to afraid really. "D-did you leave? I'm sorry if I scared you." Even though he was scared the fact that she was calling him on it rubbed him the wrong way enough that he growled at her. The giggle he got in response was awe inspiring. It might have been the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"You sound just like Laxus that time I called him cute. Proud just like a dragon slayer, aren't you?" Was he? Him from Before was, but now? The old pride had been bad. But the way she talked about her friends made it sound... not so ugly. She started walking again and he was sure she could hear him scrambling to keep up. 

"You know, nothing is bad if it is used in the right way. Holding yourself to high standards makes you stronger and a better, bigger person. Pride becomes bad when you start looking down on others or refuse to admit you are wrong."

Her foot landed on a stone at just the right angle to force the knee he had damaged to give out on her. He caught her by her upper arms before she could fall, and then his body froze up. He shouldn't be touching her. He would hurt her. She would cry. 

"We all do wrong things sometimes. What is important is that we regret the things we do that bring harm to others. Once we are sorry we can try to mend what we broke and be better people." Nobody could fix the things he had broken. She was proof enough of that. He couldn't stop himself from whimpering a bit at the thought.

"Are you sorry?" What? Her hands reached up and her fingers brushed over the backs of his black cursed ones. He shook at the sensation. What was she doing? She needed to stop. He would hurt her. She would get dirty if she touched him. He tried to pull away, but she latched onto his hands. She was still looking off into the distance.

"Are you sorry?" A sob caught in the back of his throat when she asked again. Of course he was sorry. He understood now. He could see what he had done. He wanted nothing more than to take it all back, even if it killed him slowly and painfully. He would die screaming if that would undo what he had done. "All you have to do is say it." She deserved that. She deserved to hear he was sorry. And he deserved for her to throw it back in his face.

"I-" his voice was harsh from disuse and tight with regret. "I'm sorry. I- You- So much. I'm so sorry." He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He had to stay here and take whatever she did to him. It was what they both deserved.

"I forgive you, Jackie. I haven't forgotten yet, but I'm willing to try." He flinched at the name. It was his, yet... It wasn't. What did that mean. How long had she known? Then the rest of her words connected in his brain and he hit his knees. She went down with him, still gripping his hands. He didn't have the right, but he buried his face in the golden hair running down her back and sobbed.


	2. Rapture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving anyone with tears at the end of the last chapter. It seemed right at the time.
> 
> Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's creation and I have no idea how Zeref actually wrote or worded his books.

"So Zeref had a bout of guilt, and showed up to rewrite what is left of the books of the Nine Demon Gates, giving you the conscience he purposefully denied you the first time around, so you could... What? Share peace, love, and good cheer on Christmas day?" The sad puppy with his head in her lap shrugged.

Was it weird having Jackal in her lap? A bit. Was she freaking out inside? More than a bit. He just seemed so desperately sad and lost though. He had cried his debatably demonic heart out and seemed beyond horrified with his actions.

"Is that something I should do? Christmas is important to humans, right?"

"Uh... No. I mean, maybe next Christmas. I don't think you are quite ready for... that." Jackal ringing a Salvation Army bell would inspire the opposite of all those things. "How does a person write a conscience in or out of a... being anyway?"

"In my case phrases like 'feels no regret' and 'does not concern himself with the suffering of others' removed my ability to feel guilty." That had been a rhetorical question, but if he wanted to answer it she really was curious. "I was written to hunger after power and completely disregard the concept of right and wrong. I was to respect three things; Mard Geer Tartaros Underworld King, Master END, and Lord Zeref. I was driven to find a way to destroy Lord Zeref regardless of cost or consequence. I was only to care about myself and form no personal attachments."

"Hold up. You mean that asshole wrote your book in a way that prevented you from even making friends?" That was outrageous. Had he been trying to make all of them complete psychopaths? That's sure what it sounded like.

"I'm physiologically lycanthropic."

"Umm... You're a werewolf?" Werewolves were more legendary than dragons these days. And what did that have to do with anything?

"No. The original body Lord Zeref used to create mine was. They form extremely strong bonds with their packs and mate for life. If by some chance those instincts remained in me Lord Zeref wanted to ensure that my priority remained his death. Emotional bonds of the strength that lycan kind have would have compromised or completely overwritten my loyalty to him."

"So since you were potentially loyal to the death he prevented you from being loyal at all?"

"He was preventing me from betraying my purpose." He sat up then and wrapped his arms around himself, dark hands clenched into fists.

"He was being an asshole."

"Lord Zeref-"

"You hush with that Lord Zeref nonsense. I know that's who he was to you for a long time, but he isn't anymore. You aren't Jackal of Tartaros anymore. He died. I was there when he did."

"You killed me."

"Exactly! Means you can't doubt me when I say that Jackal of Tartaros is dead." He blinked at her and she gave him her best reassuring smile. She knew she was right. She could see it in his golden eyes. "So you now have the chance to start over, live a new life, be a new person. You can even choose a new name for yourself if you want."

"I like the one you gave me." She had given him a name? Oh. She had hasn't she.

"So what do you want to do with your new life, Jackie?"

"I... I don't know. I don't have a purpose anymore. I don't... What do you do? What is your purpose?" That was a simple question with a complicated answer.

"Well, as a guild wizard it is my job to help people fix their problems. That isn't my purpose in life though. I'm not sure if I have one right now. I write, I work, I take care of my family."

"You have a family?" His eyes seemed to light up at the idea.

"Well yeah. My guild is my family, and my spirits too." She wandered if that was what he needed. With his book rewritten maybe the lycan urge to be with a pack was there. "How did Zeref rewrite your book? Knowing that will help me understand you. It will help me to help you."

"You... You want to help me?" She nodded and then gave a startled squeak when he tackled her in a hug. "Th-th-thank you! Thank you, Lucy. I'm sorry. Thank you." He was shaking and she was a little worried he might cry again. Not that she blamed him, but they had both cried quite a bit today.

Her hands automatically went through the motions they had long past memorized to sooth the guild's dragon slayers once they each claimed her as kin, running through his hair and rubbing the sides of his neck. He gave a long sigh and seemed to melt into her. Honestly she was a little uncomfortable and there was this rock in her back, but her new friend was still adjusting to being... more human, so she would just have to tolerate it for now.

"Jackie, your book. How was it rewritten?"

"L- Zeref took out all the parts I talked about before. Then he gave me the ability to feel guilt and to care. I can make my own choices now, but..."

"But?"

"I've never done it before so I don't really know how. I can learn though!" His head popped up and she could see how excited he was about the idea. "There are blank pages in the book now and I can learn new things and grow to fill them! Before I was all full of the old things and there wasn't room for anything new!"

He was so cute when he got excited. Years of dragon slayer exposure ment the sharp teeth he flashed when he grinned didn't bother her. She couldn't help but giggle when she realized he was literally wagging his tail. From here she could see the scarred red eye he hid behind his hair. She wondered if it was functional, but decided now was not the time to ask.

"Help me up, Jackie. We should get moving again." Being able to help her seemed to only make him happier until her knee locked up on her for staying still to long. He had whimpered at that. "Don't. Tartaros injured my knee, not my Jackie."

He stared at her for a long moment and then his mood seemed to shoot through the stratosphere. She had blushed when she realized the reason for his boyish glee was the fact that she had caller him Her Jackie. She shrugged it off. It was looking like he needed her to be in charge of his rehabilitation or whatever, so he may as well be hers for the time at least.

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... I need Virgo's help to get you into town safely and that means explaining you to her, which means she will tell Loke and Aquarius, and I don't know how any of them will take it."

"I will stay out here. You don't have to tell them. I hurt them too."

"I'm not leaving you out here to sleep on the ground when I'm sleeping in a bed. And they will forgive you. I'm just worried about their initial reaction. Mine was not the best after all."

"Why?"

"Unhealthy grieving process I guess."

"No, I- I ment why wouldn't you leave me here? I can find you when you leave town. I always do."

"Because it's just wrong to treat friends like that. And exactly how long have you been stalking me mister?" He was avoiding eye contact. Like a dog. Like if he didn't look then the issue just wasn't there. "A long time, huh?" He flinched. She placed a hand on his cheek and gently turned his head until he met her gaze. "I'm not mad at you. In the future though talk to me before you stalk someone. It is generally considered rude. And creepy."

"Can I keep stalking you?" She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well, now that I know about it we are going to make some adjustments to your behavior pattern so you aren't stalking." She placed a hand on her keys and asked Virgo to bring her a big cloak in a neutral color and to please not attack her companion. 

"The cloak you requested, Princess." Jackal ducked behind her in a failed attempt to hide when Virgo popped in. Virgo watched him fidget a while before speaking again. "You are certain of this choice, Princess?"

"I trust his heart, Virgo."

"Very well. Your cloak." He was slow to take the cloak, but the exchange happened peacefully. "Do you wish to tell Big Brother yourself or shall I?"

"I'll do it please. Thank you, Virgo."

"Please call upon us again soon, Princess. We have missed you." She smiled as Virgo left, but she made no promises. After all. Why should they trust her after what she did to Aquarius?

"All right. Let's get ourselves some dinner and some sleep. I'm thinking room service."

"What is room service?" She could see how unhappy he was as he covered up his ears. She wondered if they were sensative.

"Means they bring the food to us in our room instead of us having to go get it. Today I'm thinking that is the wiser option. Now, keep yourself quiet, OK? And... Don't- don't blow anything up. I mean, for both our sakes. We don't need the attention. I mean, if they knew you were alive the powers that be would want you more than they wanted Jellal back in the day and that's saying something. And I don't want to get arrested for harboring a criminal. Been there, done that already with Macbeth and I did not like it, let me tell you. Mest had a hell of a time getting me out and in the meantime I managed to get bedridden with my harboree's illness." 

She had officially lost control of her mouth. She tried to stop, but she just couldn't. She was tired, and hungry, and emotionally strained, and she needed chocolate. She could also use a good slap to the face. Erza would have already done that. Judging by the increasingly panicked look on Jackie's face he wasn't going to be any help. 

"Oh, Mavis. Mest will be the opposite of happy. He's a Fairy, but he's council indoctrinated, so it kinda depends on the day and how drunk he is or isn't. Don't you dare let Crime Sorciere convince you to join their team. Stars, you are depressed enough as it is. We do Not need that. You could go to Sabertooth. I bet Minerva could help you adjust a bit. Mira too. She's got that demon soul thing going on-" Jackal's hands shot to her shoulders and he shook her once.

"Lucy! Please stop." Her hysterical rant came to a stop at the fear in his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about, but please don't send me away. I want to stay with you. Please. I'm sorry. Please." 

Lucy was going to cry. She just knew it. She leaned against his chest and tucked her head under his chin. He stiffened before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"Jackie, I'm-" Her voice broke in a sob. "I'm so tired."

"Will you let me carry you back to town? I know where you stayed last night. I can get you there."

"You're a real- really efficient stalker."

"I thought we agreed I wasn't stalking you anymore."

"But y-you were when you fi-figured out where I stayed last n-night."

"So can I carry you?" She nodded. She just didn't have the energy to verbally respond.

* * *

 

He wasn't sure why she was crying. Since she had come to him for comfort it didn't seem to be his fault though. This time. She actually fell asleep before they got back to town. Did being tired make human females cry?

Thankfully the man behind the desk at the inn recognised the sleeping woman in his arms. All Jackal had to do was claim to be working with her on her current job and the man let them in her room. While that was convenient this time around it did bother him. He could have been anybody. As it was he was a demon of the books of Zeref. He shouldn't have been left alone with her.

When he went to put the sleeping blond down she tightened her arms around his neck. He had options at that point. The wiser one was to pry her off of him. She made a happy humming sound and nuzzled into him though and he chose the second option. He held her tight against him and simply lay down with her in his arms.

He was dealing with so much right now. When Zeref rewrote his book his whole world had been torn apart and turned upside down. He was feeling things he had never felt before and he didn't know how to deal with it. Nothing made sense anymore.

Lucy made sense though. Well, she didn't make sense, but when he was with her he knew what he wanted. He wanted to stay by her side, help her, take care of her. He wanted to keep her safe. She had become his anchor when his world was spinning out of control. At first it was just him obsessing over the pain he had brought her, but after today it was different. She trusted him and he would be damned if he betrayed that trust.

He tried to stay awake and watch over her, but it had been days since he slept properly and months since he has slept in a bed. He was warm and dry. The bed was soft and Lucy smelled amazing. He couldn't resist burying his nose in her hair. His eyelids grew steadily heavier as he inhaled her sweet, fruity scent.

 When he opened his eyes again she was awake. She was still tucked up against him. Her big brown eyes seemed to be studying him. There wasn't any malice in her gaze, but it still made him nervous.

"Can I touch your ears?" His jaw dropped at her question. He had blown Lamy up so many times for doing that. Of course he had blown up Lamy and a whole bunch of other people for a whole bunch of things a whole bunch of times over the long years since Zeref had created him.

"Uhhh..." Lucy was special, so... Just this once. "I guess." He tried to relax as she reached for him, but the first featherlight brush of her fingertips had his ears flicking back to lay against his head. She giggled at him and he growled a bit. 

"I'm not laughing at you. You're cute."

"Demons aren't cute."

"Well you are. Demon or not you are cute. Your ears are sensitive aren't they." He didn't feel the need to actually answer that question.

Instead of going straight for his ears this time she ran her fingers through his hair. He could feel the tension drain out of him as the tips of her fingers ran over his scalp. His eyes slid shut when her hands reached the base of his ears and he couldn't contain his loud sigh as she made a single firm stroke up to the tip of one. She giggled again, but he didn't care this time.

This was heaven. He wasn't sure how he could relax any more, but somehow he managed when she began rubbing these tiny circles on the tip of that ear. He leaned into her other hand when she began rubbing bigger circles at the base of the other ear. The rapture flooding him was like nothing he had ever experienced.

"Wow. Makes me wonder what you would do if I rubbed your belly." He tried to growl at her, but it came out as more of a moan. He wasn't actually a dog, it was just... This felt really good.

Actually the thought of her fingers on his abs did sound amazing. Only her though. Nobody else was touching him this way. He would blow them the hell up. Newly written conscience be damned.

 Lucy ran both hands gently, but firmly up his ears before pulling away. He whined just a bit when her hands left his ears. Then he slowly blinked her blurry face back into focus. She was blushing. Why, he didn't know.

"I... umm... I should go shower. I'm filthy, even with your weird stalker helping thing. Which, don't actually... Clean me while I'm sleeping, OK? Unless it's a medical emergency it's creepy. Anyway. Filthy. Stinky. I need a shower."

"You don't stink. You smell good. Like strawberries, and fresh air, and oak trees, and blood, and w-" He flinched. "Oh. S-sorry. I didn't-"

He didn't think is what he did. He looked away as he internally kicked himself for his epic stupidity. She was human. The blood of vanquished enemies didn't mean the same thing to her as it did to him.

"It's OK, Jackie. I know I smell like blood. It's just... Doesn't it bother you? The dragon slayers hate the smell of blood. I know you have heightened senses like them, so I figured you would too."

"I'm... I'm not a dragon slayer, or a human. I'm a lycanthropic etherious demon." Zeref, he hated saying that out loud. He never used to. Keeping those words in his head helped cool the heat in him that had risen when he focused on the smell of her and blood.

"I know that. So what does blood smell like to you? I mean, I know what it smells like, physically, but... Natsu says it smells like death and makes him feel sick." He looked back at her eyes to make sure she really wanted the answer to that question.

"Blood means a good fight, and as a demon that is exciting. The smell of an enemy's blood, means a good hunt. If they are dead the pack is strong and safe. That's, I mean, those types of thoughts are new since my book was rewritten. And..." He was blushing now, because he hadn't really thought this through with words before, and it was effecting him strongly.

"Well... Y-you're a female, so..." He had to look away again. "A strong female having an enemy's blood on them is like... An invitation for sex, to both demonkyn and lycans." He all but shoved get off him as he scooted away from her. "Yeah, so you smell like sex and you should totally go clean up." He hopped up and started pacing by the door as she went silently into the bathroom.

Fuck him, and fuck his life, and fuck his stupid fucking impulse to tell her the whole fucking truth all the fucking time. Why the hell had he said that? He should have kept his mouth shut and just not said any of that. Saying it out loud actually made it worse. 

He continued to pace and curse himself until she came back out. He froze and watched her move around in his peripherals. She was clean and her hair was still wet. She smelled like woman and strawberries now that she had washed everything else away. He wanted to taste her more than he had ever wanted to taste anything before, ever.

"Virgo brought you fresh cloths and such. I think they are pretty close to the style you used to wear. The rags you have now won't hold up much longer. You can clean up while I go out and get us some food. Room service is all well and good, but I'm guessing you would really appreciate a nice steak."

He couldn't help but perk up and look at her when she said that. Game cooked over a fire was all well and good, but a real steak sounded heavenly. He hadn't had a good steak in Zeref knew how long. She giggled at him again.

"Your tail says I was right." He growled at her and tried to get his treacherous tail to hold still. "So. A rare beef steak, maybe some green vegis and bread." His tail betrayed him again. Those were things he couldn't get with how he had been living. "Good. I'll be back." When her fingers touched the doorknob he tensed. "Don't worry. I'll be careful and I'll be back." The whimpered as the door closed behind her.

She had better be. He would worry anyway, but he reminded himself that she was a very powerful wizard. She had managed to not only survive him, but kick his butt all the way back to his book, so she would be fine. She would be safe and she would come back with food. He could eat good food in a safe place for the first time in a very long time.

He could be clean too. He turned away from the now closed door and toward the bathroom on that thought. Canine he might be, but he hated being dirty. Splashing around in a stream only got him so clean. 

He froze again when he entered the bathroom. Lucy's smell was thick in the air. He took a deep breath to calm himself and groaned. Warm woman and strawberries. He shuddered. It was faint, but he could still smell the blood. He stripped of his cloths and stepped into the shower. As the hot water washed the filth off of him he took the time to release some of the tension that had built up since he woke.

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath and braced herself. She had time while their food cooked and she really needed to have this conversation when Jackie wasn't around. Loke wasn't Virgo after all. The last thing the poor man, demon? Whatever. The last thing he needed was Loke freaking out and saying things that would only hurt him.

"Loke, do you have a minute?"

"Princess!" She should have chosen a chair instead of a bench. Then the playboy lion wouldn't have been able to materialize practically in her lap. "Your knight in shining armor always has a minute for you my love."

"Glad to know that. I hope it still applies next time I try to summon you when I'm in the middle of a fight."

"That's harsh, Lucy."

"But true. Look. I need to talk to you abut something."

"Are you finally ready to confess your love and elope with me?"

"No. And I never will be."

"Ah, my broken heart. I shan't give up on you my princess." She rolled her eyes. He was such a drama kitty. His heart belonged to Aries and was perfectly fine and everyone knew it.

"Loke, you remember when Macbeth and Erik joined the guild and you threw a big fit?"

"...yyyeeesss..." She knew that he knew she was going somewhere he wouldn't like with this.

"And now I'm Erik's kin, and they are the best brothers ever?"

"Yyyeeaah..."

"And remember that mission I went on alone with Flare and how upset you were until she saved my life?"

"Stars, Mavis, and the Spirit King's boots. Tell me you didn't, Lucy."

"So I made a new friend during this mission."

"You did. For Regulus's sake, Lucy-"

"He's been super sweet, and he's really sorry. Turned over a new leaf and such. In fact you could say he is a completely new edition of himself. Saved my ass too."

"Lucy, not everyone who says they are sorry actually is."

"Have I ever been wrong about this kind of thing?" He glared at her for a long minute before slumping back into the booth.

"Who is it this time? Zeref?"

"No. Though he is involved."

"That guy is involved in everything. Seriously. More than you know."

"Feel like telling me about it?"

"I can't, and you know it. Not tell me which stray cat you are bringing home this time."

"Actually he is more of a lost puppy."

"Toby is already reformed and Quatro Cerberus is an allied guild."

"Did you know lycans mated for life?"

"I did, but I haven't seen a living lycan in hundreds of years, so I don't see how that applies to our conversation."

"Were they like dragon slayers, with destined soul mates?"

"No, it was more like once they fell in love it was forever no matter what. They tended to fall very fast and very hard. There wasn't a magical bond, but the relationship was similar to a dragon mating, just without the soul and destiny stuff. Why are we talking about this?"

"Oh, I was just curious."

"You haven't fought any lycans."

"Physiologically lycanthropic."

"What?"

"It means physically similar to a lycan."

"I know what it means. Please tell me you aren't talking about what it sounds like you are talking about."

"Well... When I said new edition I was totally serious, and... When I said Zeref was involved I ment he was really, really involved." Loke tensed next to her.

"You... You can't be serious. They are dead. All of them."

"Not really. Their books weren't destroyed."

"Nobody would be stupid enough to resummon them from those books. Not after the war."

"Actually Zeref felt guilty about their behavior and the damage they caused because it was all due to how he wrote their books so he rewrote some of them and set the poor things loose with no guidance or help whatsoever. He was so... Lost and confused when he found me."

"Lucy, I- They-" Loke seemed to be at a complete loss for words. "You didn't..."

"Actually I did. Jackie is coming back to the guild with me."

"Jackie!"

"Yes. That is the name he is choosing to go by now." Her name was called and she hopped up to grab their food. "Now. I know you will want to talk to him, but if you can't be nice I will force you back through your gate and hold it closed."

"I can't promise nice, but I will be civil unless provoked. I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Of course you don't. Come on my loyal lion." Civil might be the best she could do with these two. Actually it might even be asking a hair to much. There was the cat and dog thing to consider after all.

The room was silent and dark when they got back. For a moment Lucy was afraid she had been gone to long and Jackie had left to look for her. She panicked. What if someone saw him? He could be arrested, or even killed. Then she saw him.

He was curled up in a chair in the corner. Blond hair clean, and still slightly damp. Without the dirt, dust, and random streaks of blood she could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes and the fact that his cheekbones were slightly more prominent than they should have been. Stalking her had obviously not been good for his health, or his sleep patterns, which explained why he had fallen asleep while watching the door for her return.

Loke let out a slight hiss at the sight of him, and Jackie was immediately awake and on his feet, poised for a fight. Lucy popped her spirit upside the head before he could respond to the obviously instinctual reaction by attacking her newest friend. The demon relaxed the instand he recognized Lucy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't- Sleeping is dangerous." He cringed. "I'll try not to... Not to do that next time."

"It's OK. Pretty much the whole guild wakes up that way. Hell, half the time Natsu is on fire before he wakes up. I understand. I don't handle being startled out of my sleep well myself." She set the bag she was carrying on the small table. "You remember Loke?" He flinched.

"Y-yes. I'm... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well you fucking should be." The flinch was far more pronounced this time.

"Loke!"

"It's true!"

"And you're a pussy! You don't see me being a dick and rubbing that in your face, do you?" Both males in the room stared at her in shock. Loke hadn't been around much recently and obviously wasn't accustomed to the newer, harsher Lucy.

"Lucy, he's right."

"You are already sorry. He doesn't need to make you feel any worse than you already do."

She glanced down at the clothes Virgo had provided for him. A tight, sleeveless shirt patterned with an ombre effect that left it a dark blue on top and bright yellow at the hem. Loose pants of the same blue that ended mid calf. What she could see of his legs was covered in what looked like silky fur, and the long claws on his toes said he would not be wearing boots any time soon.

He was wearing yellow and blue gloves. The kind that had a gauntlet type look. She found that odd until she remembered how bold the black on his hands and forearms was. Hiding those marks might make him a little less noticeable.

"Are you comfortable with what Virgo brought you?"

"Umm. Yeah." The way he flexed his hands said the gloves irritated him. 

"You don't have to wear those gloves."

"It's OK. It's a good idea actually. I'll get used to them." The way he layed his ears back said it might be a while before that happened. And the tip of his tail was twitching like a cat's. It made Lucy wonder what kind of reaction he might have to cat nip. There was no telling what Zeref had tossed into the cauldron he mixed his demons up in.

"Well, at least take them off to eat." She pulled his food out of the bag and opened the box. He gave an excited yelp and his gloves flew across the room toward the bed as he scampered over to her. He did this weird little thing where he ducked his head down and rubbed against her jaw before he took his food back to his chair.

Lucy blinked at him in astonishment. A glance at Loke said he was just as shocked as she was. Though she wasn't sure just what part of Jackie's behavior was shocking Loke. It could have been something completely different than what had shocked her. Not that she knew what the motion had been intended to express to her. 

She reached for her keys and silently asked Crux to do some research on lycan behavior patterns and interactions. She was getting the distinct impression that that was where this was coming from. The rewriting of Jackal's book seemed to have allowed his lycanthropic origins to express themselves. She needed to be prepared for whatever that ment.

"All right, Princess. You were right. As usual."

"Thank you, Loke."

"Hey pup!" Jackie looked up from his steak and bared his teeth at Loke. Lucy sighed, resigning herself to the fact that these two would be just like Natsu and Gray. "You keep her safe. Break her trust and we won't be the ones wishing for your death. You will." Loke took himself back to the spirit world before she could scold him.

"Stupid, overprotective lion."

"He wants to keep you safe. That's a good thing."

"You gunna be friends with the cat now, Jackie?"

"No."

"Good. Because that could be weird."

It was after they ate and had gone to bed, Jackie falling asleep on the far side of the bed but somehow ending up wrapped around her anyway, that Grampa Crux reported back to her. She wrapped her hand around his key and listened in fascination to his silent report. She learned a great many things that night, some of which was obscure trivia and some of which was very relevant. Such as the fact that that little head rub he had given her was an expression of trust and affection in one of three relationships. It was done by young 'pups' to parents or gaurdians, usually accompanied by puppy kisses, to the alpha of a pack, and to a mate. Lucy damn sure wasn't Jackal's momma and from what Grampa Crux said a lycan wouldn't be caught dead letting their alpha play with their ears.


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting this chapter off rough guys. Like really, really rough. This chapter got away from me. So there will be another soon.
> 
> Oh, and it's my birthday! So leave lots of comments about my chapter as a birthday gift.
> 
> Hiro Mashima never intended his story to get this bloody. This level of crazy is my fault.

It was happening again. He tried desperately to stop it. He screamed and yelled, but no one heard him. All they heard was the cruel, taunting words his mouth was speaking. He fought as hard as he could, but his body kept moving. He kept killing them.

Pale yellow light and splatters of red flashed before his eyes. The screams of the innocent and begging pleas for mercy rang in his ears. Through it all his body kept laughing. He remembered what he had felt and thought when these things happened. He could feel his mouth moving in the words he had spoken and he wanted to tear his own tongue out and vomit. 

"Stop! Please! Don't! They didn't do anything wrong! They aren't even in your way! Please! Don't make me do this! Not again!"

But it didn't stop. He had been alive for a very long time. So many years of wrongness. So many deaths. The bodies kept piling up. The blood kept rising until he was on the verge of drowning in it.

"No! She's just a child! She has nothing to do with this! Leave her alone! Please!" 

He could feel the grin on his face. His own crazed laughter echoed in his ears. Against his will his arm raised up, pointed toward the small dark-haired girl. He fought to hold his fingers still, to yank his hand away, redirect the curse. It didn't work. He watched her green eyed widen in terror right before his fingers snapped and his curse blew her into tiny pieces. Then he cried as his body continued to 'play' with the pieces big enough to recognize until there was nothing left. 

More fear filled eyes. More screams. He couldn't make it stop. He just wanted it to stop. Instead he continued to remember.

There she was! Blond hair, brown eyes. Lucy! Lucy knew him. Lucy would hear him. She would help him stop. Then the moment came. The one that forced him to remember that that was not how this dream went. Lucy didn't hear him. She didn't know him. No one stopped him. Natsu slammed unto him and the bombs went off.

The councilman, who just wanted to retire with his granddaughter, turned the canal water red. The pregnant woman, begging for her unborn child's life until the last moment, splattered all over the bridge. And Lucy. The blue cat wasn't fast enough. His bomb was just to strong. When the dust cleared only her top half was left. Her brown eyes were dull and her skin far to pale.

"No! Lucy! No. Please, no! Don't. Stop! Make it stop!"

It didn't stop. The war kept going. He kept killing. Some of these faces belonged to people he really had killed. Some had managed to survive more or less intact. But in this dream they all died. This was the last one. He knew it was and he fought all the harder for it. He already had to watch Lucy die so many times. 

He heard his voice laughing. Heard the mocking words. Felt the curses activating. Inside he was praying to everything holy and unholy to see that glowing blue shield of water. He didn't. The barrage of curses hit their intended target. 

He just wanted to close his eyes now. He didn't want to see. His eyes stayed open. Her head rolled to a stop at his feet. Most of it at least. A single brown eye looked up at him and began to cry drops of blood.

He screamed. He clawed desperately at his arms, trying to get her blood off. He killed her. He killed Lucy. She had trusted him and now she was- She was all over him! 

"No! Lucy! No, no, No, NO! Please! Get it off! No!"

"Jackie! Jackie, look at me!"

"No! I don't want to! I don't want to see! Not again! Please! Make it stop!" His body was shaking, with fear or his sobs or both he didn't know.

"Jackie, baby. I need you to calm down just a little bit. Look at me. It was a dream." Then she was there again. Lucy. Both of her bright, brown eyes looking at him with worry. "Can you see me now? I'm right here. Can I touch you? Is that OK?"

"L-lucy?" His shaking fingers reached out to trace the side of her face. The side that had just been gone. He could feel her. She was real.

He didn't think about it. He just pulled her into his lap and started running his hands over her. He was desperate to make sure she was OK. To ensure that all her parts were still hers and still attached. The surge of relief he felt when his fingers ran over the raised spiderweb of a scar on her leg caused another sob. She was alive. She survived. He hadn't killed her.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair and just held her. He could feel her hands running through his hair. He could hear her voice whispering in his ear. He couldn't focus enough to understand her words, but she was alive and that was all that mattered.

 "I'm sorry, Lucy. So sorry. Never again. Never. I'm sorry."

"Shhhh. It's OK. I'm OK. You've got me. I'm right here."

She was right. She was safe. Safe with him, and she trusted him. She was safe and none of those things would ever happen to her, because she trusted him and he would never hurt her. He would keep her right here and keep her safe.

"You're OK?" He knew she was, but...

"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. All ten fingers and all ten toes." He cringed inside. To many memories fresh from the nightmare. Lucy was safe though and right now that was all that mattered.

He pulled back to hold her face in his hands. They were cursed hands, but he had to feel her there, real. He ran his black fingertips over her cheek bones and along her jaw. Looked into her beautiful, brown eyes, bright with life, and full of trust.

He leaned back, still holding her and then rolled to his side. He wasn't ready to let go yet. He couldn't. He would let her go. Just as soon as his heart could keep beating without her.

"Are you OK?" He tried to nod for her. "You don't seem very OK. Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head. Telling her about all the horrible things he had done was the last things he wanted. She had seen enough for herself as it is. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

He held her tighter at that. She was already doing it. She was being alive, being safe. She was trusting him. He just needed her to keep doing that, and letting him get as close as he could to her. Right now he felt like he could crawl inside of her and still not be close enough.

She wiggled a bit and he loosened his hold. He wouldn't force her to stay if she didn't want to. She didn't leave. She just moved enough to put her hands back in his hair. He hadn't noticed his living them had forced her hands away.

The shaking eased as she played in his hair. He liked it when she did that. When he shifted his head, trying to get her to touch his ears, she tensed. She seemed hesitant, but she eventually ran her hands over them. He shuddered and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He could stay right here forever and be perfectly happy.

They stayed there for a while. Lucy stroking his ears and him just breathing in her scent and feeling her being alive. Occasionally she would rub tiny circles on the tips of his ears that made him feel like chocolate that had been left out in the sunlight. Jackal was surprised when he was the one to break the silence.

"I've been alive for a really long time. It didn't feel like that long, but... Years, decades, centuries even... Living like that... I've done so many things. I can't-"

"The demon that did those things died with Tartaros. You may carry the memories, but you aren't the same person. I know that is hard for you to accept. Until you can believe in yourself I am just going to have to believe in you enough for both of us."

"I-" No. He couldn't say that. It was crazy talk and he knew it. Crazy even for him. "Thank you, Lucy.  I will do my very best to make it easy for you to believe in me."

"Don't hide, OK? If you are having a hard time with something tell me, so I can help you. There is nothing wrong with asking me for help." He nodded.

"I'm sorry I woke you. You're should go back to sleep."

"Will you?"

"Absolutely fucking not." She giggled at him. He cursed at her and she giggled. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's nice to see you being more... Alive. Even with your book rewritten I know you aren't a sheep. You don't have to pretend to be one either. Just be yourself."

"I don't even know who myself is anymore. And I... I don't want to scare you, or..."

"Hey." She pulled his head away from her so he had to look at her. "Stuff is going to happen. To both of us. I may even freak the heck out when you use your curse around me." He flinched. "But! That doesn't mean I don't trust you. We will get better. Both of us. Together."

She ment that. He could see it in her eyes. He slowly brought his forehead to rest against hers. He closed his eyes and just held still for a moment. For once he let himself feel safe.

"OK."

"I have a question. Your eye, can you see out of it? I just don't want to startle you by coming up on your blind side. If you have one I mean."

* * *

He was grinning. That was a good sign that this wasn't a sensitive subject. He reached up and brushed his hair aside. The bright, pupilless red of his eye nearly glowed.

"This thing? I can't see you, no, but that's a good thing. I see dark magic through this eye. It was supposed to help me kill Zeref, but," He shrugged. "Seeing his magic didn't help me fight against it."

"So you can tell which wizards are evil?"

"Not evil. Dark. You have some in your guild. Wizards who use dark magic. That one green-haired guy you took a mission with a while back-"

"Freed?" Freed was a good guy, but she could see how his Dark Ecriture magic was, well, dark.

"I guess. The tall, laughing guy on his team, all three of the ones with white hair," Bickslow and the Straus siblings. Soul magic was dark. Who knew. Made sense though. "Midnight. That guy is out of his mind nuts, you know that? I used to work with him."

"Macbeth," She put heavy emphasis on that name. "Has turned over a new leaf and is a super awesome brother to me. And we are all a little crazy." She gave into her impulse to run a hand up his ear as she continued. "We're here, aren't we?" He leaned into her touch.

"I guess that's proof that you're crazy at least." She ruffled his hair and he layed his ears back and glared at her. The fact that his tail was wagging totally counteracted any intimidation factor there might have been.

"Who else?"

"The magic your ice wizard got from Silver is dark." That she should have seen coming. He looked away from her and narrowed his eyes. "And that crazy ass fire fucker."

"Natsu? He's a fire dragon slayer. What part of that says dark magic?"

"Not the magic he uses. It's inside him. A shit ton of it. Reminds me of Zeref."

"Natsu. The guy who puts my underwear on his head to play ninja, vomits at the thought of trains, eats like a lidless blender, and thinks 'take them by storm' is an actual plan reminds you of Zeref?"

"Yes." He blushed a little, so at least he knew how ridiculous that sounded. "So to answer your original question, I can't see you with that eye, but it's always been that way, so I wouldn't really call it a blind side. And I can usually hear or smell people coming, so it's hard to sneak up on me."

"Does that mean I'm less likely to be kidnapped when you are around?"

"Over my dead body." He looked way to serious about that.

"Jackie. I get kidnapped all the time. Don't die to prevent it. Just get help and come rescue me. In fact, I shouldn't have to say this, but don't die at all."

"I'm bound to my book. I can't actually die."

"Someday that might not be the case. Someday somebody could figure out how to kill you for real."

"That would be a good thing."

"Jackie!" She grabbed his face and glared into his golden eye. "Don't you dare talk about yourself that way. You are my friend now and I care about you, so if you get hurt it hurts me."

 "You- you really mean that?" Great. She was making him cry again. And the fact that her caring if he got hurt made tears well in his eyes was making her feel all weepy too. Before she even thought about it she ducked her head down to nuzzle his jaw like he had her the night before. She all but tore herself from bed when the action hit her brain.

"Yes I mean it. So, since we aren't going back to sleep how about we get an early start walking? The sun should be up soon."

She bustled around the room desperately trying to pretend she hadn't done that. Surely after her talk with Grampa Crux she hadn't been so stupid as to both touch his ears and do that trust nuzzle thing. Hopefully it didn't register to him the way it would to an actual lycan.

She hadn't ment it that way. Right? Because that would be nuts. Even if she had he hadn't. He just wouldn't. And she didn't so it didn't matter if he ment it or not. She was still freaking out inside though.

The sun was just barely shedding light when they left town. Lucy had ridden the train here, but she planned to walk back to Magnolia. Her stalking demon had been hopping onto the backs of moving trains and riding on the roof, regardless of the weather, in order to keep up with her without being seen. She had flicked him on his nose when she heard that story, and then profusely apologized when his high pitched yelp revealed that his black tipped nose was more sensitive than the standard issue human one.

The next few days were a joy and a frustration for Lucy. She enjoyed the company of her new companion. In fact she hadn't realized just how lonely she had gotten until she wasn't anymore. He was smart, had had years to accumulate knowledge. He was impulsive enough to keep her on her toes while not quite reaching Natsu level. The problems came with the fact that Jackie was, if anything, far to eager to earn her approval.

He had trouble sleeping at night, mostly due to nightmares, and during his nightly prowling he managed to accumulate a more than reasonable collection of rabbits and other small game. Their second morning on the road she had awoken face to face with a very dead squirrel and her scream had managed to teach him not to leave his gifts so close without her having to say a word. When they topped ten tiny carcasses on day three she started having him sleep with her. Having permission to hold her at night limited his wandering off.

Then there was the walking itself. He hovered. Lucy was convinced that if he had his way he would have carried her all the way back to the guild. She had to admit though, that his strong fingers worked wonders on her knee at the end of the day. She did have to fight him on the idea of letting him rub ointment into her knee during their lunch break as well, and before they started walking, and any time it looked like she was limping even a little more than usual.

It had taken a specific request from her and lot of encouragement, but he had used his curse to start their evening fires. When she hadn't freaked out the first time he had taken to carrying rocks with him during the day and setting off tiny explosions in his hands. It made her nervous at first, but she got used to it. Turns out he was using his curse power to basically carve the rocks. His first finished piece was a fairy he had based on her guildmark. It was precious and now lived in Lucy's pack.

He played with her hair. She had been super wierded out at first, but it was addictive. Looking back she guessed that it had started when she asked him about his favorite color. The first time she noticed it had been on their second evening. She had leaves in her hair. That was a perfectly legitimate reason for him to start finger combing her hair, but not to keep doing so that night or any of the following nights or mornings. It was the discovery of tiny braids in her hair that had reminded her of certain lycan courtship rituals mentioned in Crux's report. This had inspired a literal forehead to tree incident that had Jackie all but hysterical.

Then there were the little jaw nuzzles, or headbutts, or whatever they were called. Yes, she was guilty of them too. It just felt like such a sweet gesture giving and receiving. It was just far more pronounced when he did it because he was about a foot and a half taller than she was.

And his ears. Mavis, his silky soft ears and the little sounds he made when she touched them were her weakness. She tried not to. Touching even a regular person's ears was a pretty personal thing. She tried to talk herself that it was just because he begged her to do it. That was a load of hooey though, because he sure didn't have to beg very hard. In fact all he had to do was put his head where she could easily reach him.

At this point she just wanted to know if he ment any of his actions the way they were coming across. For all she knew it was just a bunch of coincidences and he was just trying to be affectionate without knowing how. The longer she thought about it the more the thought of him Not meaning it hurt. Which was crazy, even for a Fairy Tail wizard. She was having trouble sleeping tonight thinking about it.

Jackie had already fallen asleep. Last night the nightmares hadn't let him sleep more than about an hour and by the time he had curled up with his head on her shoulder he was hardly coherant. She had played with his ears a bit to help him fall asleep. In fact she was still doing it. It helped him relax and seemed to keep the bad dreams at bay. That and she couldn't help it.

She watched his silky yellow ears twitch at the night sounds around them. It made her smile. When he was awake his nose would twitch when he caught an interesting scent and it was just so... cute. Her fingers itched to trace over the black patferns around his eye, but she hadn't given in to that impulse. Yet. Or the one to kiss the scar on his other eye. Without the gleam of batshit crazy Zeref had forced upon him his clear, gold eye was beautiful and sparkled when he laughed. He didn't maniacally cackle anymore either. He actually laughed.

She finally came to a clear conclusion that allowed her to fall asleep. She wouldn't pursue him or anything, but if he ment it and said as much she was more than OK with that. She really liked him for who he was now. Yes he was sexy, she couldn't deny that, but it was more than that. So much more.

* * *

 Some nights the dreams were really bad, like last night and the night at the inn, either not letting him sleep or making him wish he hadn't. Some nights the dreams were... Less bad. Tonight was one of those nights. He had gotten a nearly decent amount of sleep before the parade of faces started, and he was able to wake up before the memories of Before got too... detailed. Thankfully he hadn't woke Lucy this time either, so he was able to watch her sleep peacefully while he calmed his breathing. 

 She was so beautiful. Her hair was like spun sunlight, and when she smiled it was like coming out of a cold, dark place into a field of spring flowers. The way she touched him made him feel like he mattered, like he was worthy of being cared for. He couldn't help himself as he reached out to lay his hand against her cheek. His heart clenched when she leaned into his touch even as she slept. Sleeping like she was now years of strain seemed to fade away.

He knew a lot of that was his fault, like the injury to her leg. She was strong and stubborn, tried to pretend it didn't bother her as much as it did, that it wasn't as bad as he knew it was. He knew what his curse power was capable of. That she still had the leg at all was evidence of her immense magical strength. Anyone with less fortitude would barely be walking, let alone kicking Vulcan ass.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly so she wouldn't wake. She knew she couldn't hear him. Sometimes he just felt the need to say it. She got upset at him for doing it now. Said her Jackie hadn't done anything he needed to be sorry for. He had stopped saying it out loud when she could hear. He understood what she ment by that, but he still felt sorry.

A sparkle of gold was all the warning he had before Loke appeared on the other side of the small fire and sat down to watch her sleep. A few of her spirits did that on occasion, popped in without her calling. It usually happened when she was asleep. She tried not to call them, and while he thought he knew why he didn't actually understand it.

"You know I still don't like you." He rolled his eyes. The best course of action was to ignore the cat. He was just trying to pick a fight and Jackal knew that. "But she does, so I guess I'm stuck with you." Jackal still didn't answer. While he was sorry for the pain he had brought to Loke he wasn't sorry enough to give three shits about his opinion. Lucy's was the only one that mattered. "So we all noticed the new braids in her hair." He glared at the cat.

"Your point?" He shouldn't engage him, but he just couldn't help it.

"I've been alive a shit tone longer than you have puppy. I watched the lycan people come into existence and fade from memory. I've seen their courtships, seen them bind themselves to their mates, braid beads and trophies into each other's hair. I care about Lucy, enough to bind myself to her family line. It's because I care that I have to know. Is this a game to you?  Do you even know what the fuck you are doing, or are you just walking around blind playing with shit you don't understand?"

He flinched. Somehow the fact that Lucy's spirits Were the stars and had been around since basically the beginning of time had escaped him. They had seen things, knew things. If they hadn't bound themselves in a shit ton of laws and rules what they knew could change the world in greater ways than even Tartaros had tried to. Of course they would recognize what he was doing. Hell they probably saw it before he had.

"No. Lucy is not and never will be a game to me. I'm Not lycan. Zeref used the body of a dead lycan warrior when he created me. Until my book was rewritten the only instincts I was able to feel or act upon involved battle. I read a lot of books when I was younger. None of this actually mattered Before, so... I didn't notice at first. It was all subconscious."

"At first?"

"Yes at first you stupid cat!" Lucy shifted in her sleep and he stayed silent until he was certain she hadn't woken up. "I know what I'm doing. I know what it means. It doesn't matter though. I won't tell her. She never has to know. I'll watch over her, keep her safe. That's it."

"And you have the nerve to call Me stupid."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"How many of us do you know about? Lucy's spirits."

"Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac, weilder of light magic, specializes in hand to hand combat. Virgo the Maiden, earth and chain magic, specializes in taking care of Lucy and being crazy as shit. Sagittarius the Archer, archery magic, specializes in long distance and sniper type magic. Capricorn the Sea Goat, speed and agility magic, specializes in strategy and hand to hand combat. Gemini the Twins, copy magic, specializes in stealth and intelligence gathering. Taurus the Golden Bull, strength magic, specializes in being a pervert and weapons combat. Aries the Ram, wool magic, specializes in defence and fluffy stuff. Cancer the Crab, creepy scissors magic, specializes in hairdos and scary nervous shit. Scorpio the Scorpion, sand magic, specializes in midrange combat. ...Aquarius the Mermaid... water magic ... Lucy broke her key during her fight with me so she could summon the Spirit King and win the war. She got Aquarius's magic when it happened, but can't summon Aquarius ever again."

"You know it's kinda creepy that you can rattle that off like that?"

"I asked her about you. She told me. It's important to her, so I remember. Except Aquarius. She doesn't talk about her, but I was there. And she keeps what is left of her key on her keychain. She dreams of her sometimes... At night. They don't wake her up, but... She talks... During her nightmares."

"What about her silver keys? Talk about those?"

"The Harp, Lyra, music magic, she is an empathy too. The Southern Cross, Grampa Crux, he's like a whole magical library. The Little Dog, Plue, he's cute apparently. Lucy misses him. She misses you all, but I've seen her play with his key sometimes. The Compass, Pyxis, he's a compass and also cute. The Flying Fish, Ripley, can help her fly or breath underwater for a short time and can also spy from sky or water. That one is recent. She got his key two jobs ago."

"Again, creepy."

"Shut up stupid cat."

"One more thing before I do. Crux is an information spirit. You know that. Did it never occur to you that she would have asked him to do research after you told her you were, and I quote, 'physiologically lycanthropic'?"

He stared at the vanishing spirit in shock. It hadn't. The fact that she might be able to recognize the fact that he was going through lycan courtship rituals and even doing things that were geared toward mate bonding hadn't occurred to him. She had accepted his gifts, let him take care of her. Touched his ears now without him even asking. Had even returned his gestures of affection and trust. He had just assumed she was copying him without knowing what it ment.

He looked down at the braids in her hair and couldn't breath. If she knew what it ment to wear his braids why were they still there? Lycans didn't stand on ceremony, they were instinctual, basic beings. They didn't magically mark their mates like dragons and dragon slayers. They were shape shifters, so they didn't wear rings or jewelry like humans. Instead they did just what Loke had spoken of. Accepting even a single bead braided into your hair was their equivalent of a wedding. There weren't any beads in her hair, but she still wore his braids.

He slowly pulled a rock from his pocket and rolled it around in his palm. While the thought had occurred to him he never would have done it. He thought she hadn't known and wouldn't have wanted it even if she did. Now though... He still wouldn't without talking to her, but maybe...

This stone had been a rare find. Yellow and blue marbled. No cracks or fissures or flaws that would cause it to shatter. He set his thumb to the stone and set off the tiniest of explosions, no bigger than a spark really. The chip it nocked free was little more than a speck of dust. 

He had done this kind of work for years, even Before. It relaxed his mind and helped to pass the time. This one though... This carving would be important. It had to be perfect. He slid away from Lucy, carefully tucking her bedroll around her to keep her warm. Then he settled by the fire and focused on his stone. Another spark, another tiny chip. Slowly, because this one had to be perfect, even if it stayed in his pocket for the rest of his life.


	4. Unholy Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's our extra chapter peeps. And so ends the story. Thanks for being awesome.

Lucy didn't like leaving Jackie behind. They needed supplies though and taking him into the market during broad daylight was just asking for trouble. They had run out of everything but what she termed rodent jerky last night and they had three more days to go before they reached Magnolia. Technically they could have already been there, but she was taking it easy and procrastinating. Introducing Jackie to the guild was not going to be like summoning Plue.

She had finished picking up what she came to town for and was about to leave when something caught her eye. It was in the window display at a boutique. A bright yellow scarf with swirls of white and red. It reminded her of the explosions Jackie made, which she could now appreciate aesthetically. She knew that Before, the word they both now used as a proper noun in reference to the time before his book was rewritten, he had worn a scarf, or scarf type thing, during both of their battles. Virgo simply hadn't provided one when she prepared a bag for him at Lucy's request.

Before she payed for the scarf she grabbed one more thing. What she would do with it she wasn't sure yet. Drop it in her trinket box on her dresser and forget about it most likely. It was pretty though and made her smile.

She felt a little silly with how fast she scurried out of town. He was one of Zeref's most powerful demons for Mavis's sake. He could take care of himself. She still worried and her stomach didn't unknot until she saw him crouched under the same tree she had left him under.

"I'm back!" She didn't miss his quick scan of her body and the visible relief when he found her uninjured, and the way he sniffed at her hair after he stood up was beyond obvious. "We shouldn't have to do that again before we get back home. And..." She pulled the scarf out of her bag and wrapped it around his neck. "This just called to me and I thought you might like it."

He practically beamed at her as he fingered it. He was wagging his tail too. She had learned that when he was happy his whole tail wagged like a dog's and when he was upset or indecisive only the tip twitched like a cat.

"I do. It's... Bright."

"It's called yellow old man. Knowing your colors is, like, a preschool thing, but now you know. Next time someone asks you what your favorite color is you don't have to point and grunt like a caveman."

"If I'm an old man that makes you a baby." She could see the playful light in his eyes as he leaned closer. "And naughty little girls get spanked." She squealed, dropped their supplies, and ran. She knew she couldn't outrun him without using magic, but that wasn't the point. 

"Gotchya!" She screamed and laughed as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down old man!" He spanked her. "Ah! For real? I can't believed you actually did that!" She tried her best to sound upset and knew she failed.

"That one was for running. I still owe you for calling me an old man." He was laughing too, so she knew he wasn't really upset about that. 

"But I brought you a present!" She tried to escape, only to have him tighten his grip on her theighs.

"And mocked me! Kinda cancels that out."

"But it's true!" He pinched her ass and she squealed again. If he was going to be that way though he just happened to have put her in the perfect position to retaliate. She eyed his tail, but quickly decided that was the wrong kind of bold and went for his ass with her fingers.

"Shit! What the hell woman!"

At this point she had basically forgotten why they were doing this in the first place. For one thing that flesh she had felt between her fingers was practically divine. And even more distracting than that was the fact that the shirt he was wearing was skin tight and his back muscles right in front of her face looked delicious. So delicious she tipped her head to the side and tried to take a bite of them. The way he sucked in air and his whole body tensed said that was either a very bad idea or he really liked it.

Then she was flying through the air and pinned on her back. His visable eye was bright and he was breathing fast and hard. She shivered when his hands ran up her arms to her wrists and he held them above her head.

"Careful when you bite a demon love." Lucy's exact thoughts at that moment were 'oh please, yes, growl at me' and she knew that whatever they had been dancing around over the past week was about to come to a head. "You might bite off more than you can chew." Lucy gave a mental shrug and dove in.

"I don't know about that. You didn't taste chewy, more like... Lickable." 

He kissed her. And stars what a kiss it was. She was sure she was about to be devoured, buy she wasn't about to object. She managed to catch his lower lip between her teeth and when he growled and nipped her back she moaned. She arched her body up against his and wiggled in an attempt to get her hips closer to him. He broke their kiss and started kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Lucy." Damn but the way he said her name did things to her. "Blessed Hells and seven heavens, woman, please don't tease me. Not about this."

She pulled lightly against his grip on her arms and he let her go, pulling away from her neck. Gently she separated a tiny section of his hair and started braiding. It was long enough that it took her a good minute, every second of which she could physically feel his eyes on her. Then she knotted the end, just like he had hers. The braid was small enough that the knot would hold unless it was intentionally removed. It wasn't until she was sure the knot was firm that she looked at him.

His eyes were wide and a single tear ran from the golden one. He seemed to be holding his breath. She held his gaze as she ran her fingers through his hair. When her hands passed over his ears his while body shuddered, and when she held the single braid between her fingertips and smiled he gasped.

"I didn't think you would notice... That you knew..."

"Why did you do it if you didn't think I would understand?"

"It didn't matter. You understanding wouldn't have changed how I felt."

"When were you going to tell me?" The despair that she saw in his eyes answered that question before he did.

"Never. I- No. You deserve better than whatever the hell I am."

"A good man."

"A demon."

"Who chose to give his heart to someone he thought would never notice."

"Falling in love with you wasn't really a choice." Her lungs seized up. She knew what they had been talking about in theory. Hearing him say it out loud was a whole other matter entirely. "It just happened. Not that I would have chosen not to if I had the chance to make a choice, because you are the most amazing, crazy, sweet, strong, beautiful, stubborn, perfect person I've ever met in my life, and-"

Lucy yanked him down and tried to kiss the stupid right out of his sexy head. Judging his gasp and the death grip he had on her hair and hip it was working. Actually judging by the brains that started leaking out of her ears when he kissed her back it was working really well. His tail was all over the place.

She shifted her hands to rub at the base of his ears and suddenly they weren't just kissing anymore. He let out a loud moan and his whole body started moving against her. The hand on her hip started sliding in circles up under her shirt to find bare skin. She had never known her neck had erogenous zones until his other hand found them. He was doing that devouring kiss thing again, which she could just eat up if she wasn't, you know, being devoured. She might have been the one creating the friction between their chests, because the way he was rocking his hips against hers was making her writhe. And when had she wapped her legs around him?

"Hells, Lucy, you have no idea what you do to me." She tilted her hips and rubbed the part of her that felt empty against the part of him they was quite obviously eager to fill it. His hips jerked. "Fuck, Lucy,!"

"Please do." His fingertips finally reached the lower slopes of her breasts and she gasped.

"We should probably t-talk first."

"If it has anything to do with lycans, their courtships, mate bond, sex, the raising of pups, social structure, religious beliefs, battle strategies, dietary habits, imports and exports, art, or interspecies interactions we can totally skip it." When he jerked his head back and gaped at her she blushed a little. "Grampa Crux is really thorough and when I told him I wanted to know everything he took me literally."

"And you remembered it all?"

"Most of it. It was important, so I could understand you." He started rubbing against her jaw, rather aggressively in fact. "Though if the bit of cat Zeref tossed into you cauldrol goes much further than your tail we should provably talk about that before we have sex." He jerked back again and she watched the blood drain from his face.

"N-no. That's not funny and I never want to be forced to think about that again. Ever. That's, ugh, no!"

"Good because that thought just occurred to me and I got a little nervous."

"Only a little?"

 "Don't underestimate how horny you made me. Now will you please come kiss me again?" She didn't wait for him to answer, ally dragging him back to her by his ears, not that he struggled. She could tell he was still holding back though.

"I might- I might accidentally bite you."

"And I might accidentally like it. I fell in love with a demon after all." He froze for a moment before growling and literally tearing her shirt off and attacking her breasts with his mouth. Turns out when you have sex with a dog demon there is all sorts of biting and licking that happens. Jackie took his time working up the slopes of her breasts, making her writhe and beg, so that when he finally latched onto one of her nipples she screamed. 

"Stars! Yes! More. Please. Jackie. Please don't tease me I can't-" He pinched her other nipple between his fingers and growled against the one in his mouth. "Fuck! Not- not fair! Let me touch you!"

He blew his shirt off. As in explosions. It startled an tiny 'eep' out of her, but she loved it, because suddenly she had slick, smooth skin under her hands. She could feel each individual muscle tense when he moved. Stars, she wanted more, because he was just built to nibble on and she had been totally serious about licking him. She didn't have much complaining time, because her skirt met the same end as his shirt had and he was kissing her again and his hands were on the bare skin of her ass.

The slight shift in their positions granted her a delightful little discovery. She had never really thought before about the fact that his tail had fur on it and was Also attached to his body. The fur didn't just start where his tail did. His tail was, of course, an extension of his spine, and he had fur running up along his spine to the middle of his back. The delightful part of this discovery was that when she pulled gently on his back fur he jerked and made that super sexy growling sound that drove her absolutely nuts.

"You have to st- Fuck! Stop making that sound, Lucy, or I'm gunna- Ah! I'm gunna lose it."

"What sou- Eeeeehh!"

"That one." One of his hands slid around to begin teasing her slit and the highpitched begging sound, the one she hadn't noticed she was making, only got louder. Her hands were all over him then and she bucked against his hand, desperate for more.

"Jackie, why the hell are you still wearing pants?" She went after his neck with her teeth then.

"They are slowing me- Shit! Slowing me down."

"Exactly." His fingers dipped deeper and the pad of one ran firmly over her clit. "Oh, Stars! Why! Why would you want that?"

"Because you deserve to be- Ha-hands off the ears if you want me to actually do any thinking or-" She grabbed both of his ears and rubbed them in time with the rolling of her pelvis. "Shit! Talking." She let go of one and sent her newly freed hand south after the delicious hardness in his pants. "Don't- Just- Lucy!"

"Pants! Off!" 

"You deserve to be worshipped, not just fucked like an animal!" She kissed him hard for that. The thought was sweet, but...

"Fuck me like a demon now. Worship me later. Your goddess commands it." She was a little surprised her snark was still working at this point. He growled a bit in a way that said she wasn't going to get what she asked for, so she bit him, ducked her head down and sank her teeth into the side of his neck. 

Was it a sneaky, underhanded thing for her to do? Maybe. But he was a demon, and he needed to understand that that was OK. She wanted him to be who he was. That and she couldn't handle much more of this foreplay. She needed him Now.

 He snarled at her and his touch grew more forceful. To her it felt like he needed her just as much as she needed him. She was pretty sure his hands were sporting claws now and that hint of danger thrilled her. He wouldn't hurt her, not really, and she knew that.

His pants were off then and his cock was rubbing at her entrance. She groaned and pleaded and bucked her hips. She was about to scream in frustration when he finally shoved himself inside her, fast and hard. She didn't scream for the simple reason that it felt to good for her to even breath. He pulled back and slammed into her again, pressing her clit with his thumb as he did. Her climax rushed through her like a wildfire and that forced a scream from her throat. He kept going and she was pretty sure she was going to go blind from the pleasure.

"Yes. Scream for me, Lucy. Show me how good my cock makes you feel."

"So- So good! J-jackie! P- F- Yes! Ah!"

"So perfect. Lucy! My Lucy." Oh, she liked that. His Lucy. Now she really got why he liked it so much when she did that.

"Y-yours. Always m-my Jackie's Lucy." He lifted her hips a bit, sharp claws pricking her skin, changing his angle and hitting a new spot inside her. "Stars! Y- y- yeeeesss!" He tipped her over the edge again and this time he went with her. They both moaned as he swelled up inside her with his release.

Courtesy of Crux's far to detailed report she knew they would be here for a while. It was a lycan thing. His climax would last a while and until he was done and had softened he couldn't pull out without injuring them both. She had expected that to mean she was guaranteed postcoital cuddles. Not so.

His thumb on her clit and the way he kept rocking in a steady rhythm with his hips was dragging her back toward the edge. His soft kisses and the sweet things he was whispering against her skin had her heart melting inside her. He had fucked her like the demon he was and now she really did feel worshipped, just like he had wanted.

She gasped his name as she orgasmed one last time and her back arched up off the ground. She cold hear his whispers of how beautiful she was, feel his hands gliding soothingly over her skin. That moment, for her, was perfection. She couldn't ask for anything more than this, just her and her Jackie.

* * *

He waited until the next morning to show her the bead. He wanted the all the edged smoothed off before he put it in her hair. That and even now he was afraid she would say no, that she would refuse to wear it. In all honesty he might not have shown it to her at all if he hadn't been focused so intently on the little stone that she was able to sneak up behind him when he thought she was still asleep.

"It's pretty." He jumped. 

"Uhhh..." Her arms were resting on his shoulders and he could feel her glorious boobs pressed to his back.

"You don't usually work that small, do you?"

"N-no."

"Your tail got your tongue." He couldn't help but grin at her.

"Are you going to tease me about my tail forever?"

"It's adorable, so yes. Forever and ever. Can I see it?"

"It's... It's yours if... If you want it."

"Mine?" He dropped it into her open palm and held his breath. He had shapped it to dangle in almost a teardrop shape, with the hole drilled in the smaller, thinner side. He had been very careful in his carving. The blue had been chipped away to leave the yellow in raised swirls. There was a larger swirl of yellow at the end, and as shallow as he could he had chipped the Fairy Tail symbol. The whole thing was about the size of his thumbnail. "It's beautiful."

"I tried..."

"Is it for my hair?"

"If- if you're willing."

"Am I willing to have the man I love mark me as his woman?" She slid her other hand into his and when she pulled away there was a small charm in his hand. "Only if you are willing to let me mark you as mine." It was a tiny golden key, the bow of which was shapped like a swirling ball of flame. Maybe it was the sun, but to him it looked like an explosion.

 "When..."

"I found it in the shop I got your scarf in." She had picked up a trinket to braid into his hair before they talked about it, before he told her he loved her. Though... He hadn't really straight out said that.

"Lucy... I love you." Her smile was like the sun. She took the charm back from him and placed his bead in it's place. She started another braid in his hair before she spoke.

"I love you too, Jackie." His hands shook a bit as he separated a few silky strands of her hair and began a new braid. This one would hold his first bead. She would be his now, and he would be hers. When she finished the braid in his hair he could feel the tiniest bit of extra weight from her charm. Her fingers traced the black marks around his eye and played with his ears while he finished. "It feels heavier than I thought it would. I like being able to feel it though."

He had no words for how he felt. He really wasn't a word person. He talked a lot, but he didn't ever say anything important. So he just pulled her into his lap and kissed her with everything he had. He tried to show her just how much this ment to him. What she ment to him.

* * *

They were finally walking up the streets of Magnolia. She was almost two weeks late getting home and it had just occurred to her that she hadn't contacted the guild. She was going to be in so much trouble. She groaned just at the thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Mira is going to kill me." Her mate bristled, literally. "Not for real you overprotective puppy. It's just that I kinda went missing. They are probably worried sick. I'm surprised we haven't seen search parties out hunting for whoever they think kidnapped me. We did take the back roads home though."

"Are you sure you want to take me straight to the guild? Wouldn't it be better to warn them?"

"And risk Erza finding you when in not around?"

"Is she really that powerful?"

"Natsu and I couldn't beat her if we teamed up and she was having a bad day. At least I don't think we could."

 "That's..."

"Scary?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry so much. Once they get used to the fact that you are an ally now they are super nice people."

"They are your family though. Loke and Virgo barely tolerate me and-"

"TINK!" Lucy winced at the sound of her brother's shout. "Where the fuck have you been you disaster whore?"

"Let me handle this." She mumbled, tucking her hand into Jackie's. Then she turned to look and winced. It wasn't just Erik. No. Her luck was just to powerful for that. Erik, Bickslow, Gajeel, and Meredy were all speed walking toward them. "Hey guys. Sorry I fell off the world. I got a little sidetracked."

"Bunny Girl, a little sidetracked doesn't last for two fucking weeks!"

"We've had search parties out in waves for the past week, Cosplayer. The only reason we haven't contacted the other guilds is because Cana did a reading and said you were fine!"

"Speaking of fine... Are you hiding somebody sexy under that cloak, Sissy?" If they weren't in the middle of a busy town you could have heard a pin drop.

"Well-"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, Tink." Erik had his fingers pressed to his temples. Gajeel audably sniffed at the air and Bickslow's eyes lit up. Meredy, being just as ship crazy as Mira, had her eyes glued to their joined hands and started squealing. Gajeel started growling.

"Went and found yourself a soulmate, huh? Congrats!" 

"Thanks, Bix!" While she hadn't doubted her decision to be Jackie's mate or their love for each other Bickslow seeing them as soulmates was shockingly happy news.

"Why do you smell like sex and demons, Bunny?" Gajeel was the opposite of happy right now.

"I only smell like one demon, thank you very much, Mr Grouchy, and it's because my mate is a demon."

"But... How did you know he was your soulmate? Bixy just told you and demons don't take mates like slayers do."

"Jackie and I chose to be mates, it's not a destiny thing like with the slayers." 

"Jackie. Sure, let's just slap a new name on the demon and call him a unicorn."

"Aww! You're so in love!" Meredy leaned closer. "So what kind of demon are you?" Maybe it said something about their lives that that was even a question she considered asking. Gajeel growled and pulled his mate behind him. Lucy could see the iron scales flickering in and out on his skin.

"He reeks of Tartaros." Meredy and Bickslow backed up just a hair. Lucy could feel Jackie's flinch.

"Back off, Gajeel!" As pissed off as she suddenly felt she understood their misgivings. A point needed to be made though.

"I guess introductions are in order. Jackie, these are some of my guildmates. Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer, formerly known as Black Steel of Phantom Lord. He tortured me to draw Natsu into a fight. Bickslow Pradesh our seith mage who took part in a failed coup under the man who is our current guildmaster. I kicked his ass when he tried to steal my soul. Erik Pradesh the poison dragon slayer, formally known as Cobra of the Oracion Seis and Neo Oracion Seis. Part of, not one, but two failed attempts to pretty much destroy the world. You twice already know each other I guess. And Meredy Redfox Fairy Tail's Maguilty sensory mage. She's grown up a lot since then, but you would have known her as Meredy Milkovitch of Grimoire Heart. They tried to destroy the world too. One of those stupid Zeref resurrection plots before the world realized he never died in the first place. Guys, this is my mate. It's a complicated thing, but... Before... He was Jackal of Tartaros."

Her introduction speach had killed most of their objections before they were formed. Erik already knew what was up, and while he didn't seem to like it he could hear them and so he understood. Bickslow would trust his mate's judgment and he could see that they were soulmates anyway. As long as no one was trying to kill her Meredy's curiosity and general cheer would win out. Those three had had minimal interaction with Tartaros, Bickslow being unconscious for most of it and Crime Sorciere to newly formed and to far away to be part of the War.

Gajeel was the one in this group that she needed to convince. He had seen the horrors of the war, caught in it, nearly died and watched guildmates do the same. He was also stubborn as shit, just like his element. His mate would soften him up over time, but Lucy would rather not have to wait. Right now he was saying nothing and just galring at Jackie.

Suddenly the hilarity of the situation hit her and she started giggling. Erik heard why and snorted at her, which only made her laugh harder. She was nearing hysterical levels and her mate was becoming concerned when she finally found words.

"Mavis! Somebody tell me Flair and Minerva are in town! We just need them and we will have a complete set! We can all get drunk and talk about who came closest to killing me and ending the world." She really couldn't stop laughing. "Give everybody a different color marker and label my scars. Stars! I think I'm gunna pee myself." Meredy started laughing along with her.

"Seeing as his in the last of Grimoire Heart I guess I get to claim all those scars. Can I have a pink marker!"

"You two are fucking nuts."

"How can you talk about your own mate like that, Iron Nuts?" Bix was laughing too.

"Lucy says we are all crazy." Those were the first words Jackie had spoken since Erik had called out to her.

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't figured it out yet, Butt Sniffer, your little Fairy is crazier than most."

"Don't take Erik personally sweetie. He's incapable of being nice. He likes you. I can tell."

"Don't put your unicorn shit in my mouth, Tink."

"Oh, I'm sorry. There was so much shit about your person I thought you were a toilet." She skreacked when Jackie hoisted her over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Baby, I love you, but we've had a long day and you would stand here all day and play word games. I still have to survive that crazy fire fuck, and Erza, and your demon slayer, and your beast of a guildmaster. I know how hard Tempester is to kill and I'm not looking forward to dealing with that guy."

"He's got you pegged, Bunny." Well at least Gajeel seemed OK with them now. That was a plus. 

Fairy Tail was a crazy enough place that no one seemed to notice the extra person who walked in with them. Lucy was treated by so many people that she got away with not actually answering anyone when they asked where she had been. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were out looking for her so thankfully she did not have to deal with them quite yet.

Judging by the scowl and increasingly loud growl from Master Laxus he had caught Jackie's scent and was not happy about it. Despite popular opinion the man was not stupid, so he would have figured out that she had the support of the four wizards with her in her decision to bring Jackie to the guild. He would wait until someone else made a scene before he did anything. In fact he would do nothing at all unless direct action on his part was unavoidable. It was simply his way in most things.

Jackie was practically glued to her elbow since he put her feet back on the ground. Lucy was starting to think Virgo had put some sort of spell on that cloak so people wouldn't notice him, because there hadn't been a single word said by anyone. If Virgo liked people she tended to do things like that, so the idea gave Lucy hope.

"Lucy!" Mira seemed more excited to see her then upset. "I'm so glad you are back. We got a package with your name on it this morning."

"At the guild?"

"Yep! Well, mostly. There were several similar packages all wrapped the same. They all have Fairy Tail written on them, but the top one said Lucy of Fairy Tail. They were just sitting in front of the door this morning. Here. This is the one with your name on it."

It was rectangular and heavy, maybe a foot across, and a little more long, and several inches thick. It was wrapped in plain, brown paper. Jackie gave a soft whine when she ran her fingers over the writing on the top and that made her nervous. Once she got the paper opened she understood why. The same hand that wrote her name on the brown paper also wrote the title on the book she was holding. Etherious Jackal. She held the edges of the paper together and took a deep breath.

"Mira... How many of these are there?"

"Six I think. That one and five others. What is it?"

 "Who do you think..."

"If one of them is Lamy I'm blowing it up." She rolled her eyes and handed him his book. She had heard all about his extreme dislike of that particular demon.

"Would you hand me the others please, Mira."

"Sure. Who's your friend?"

"We can talk about that after." Jackie managed to open the book without flashing the cover at the guild. She pealed the paper away from each package just far enough to see who they were. Mard Geer. Seilah. Tempester. Kyoka. She stared at the last one. Silver Fullbuster. He wasn't a demon. Why did he have a book?

"Lucy..." Jackie was staring at something in his book. 

"What did you find?"

"He tied me to you. My lifespan. I'll age now. I won't have to keep going on year after year without..." Then he dropped the book onto the bar and snatched her up into a dizzying spin. "I won't have to live without you when you are gone."

"Oh! My! Mavis! The babies!" They froze and looked over to see Levy take the book from Mira and begin reading out loud. 

"The life force of Etherious Jackal is one and the same as his chosen and heart bound mate Lucy Heartfilia. He ages with her mortal body and upon her death both his physical form and written book shall cease to exist." She flipped the book over to look at the cover, blinked twice, and set the book down. "Something you want to tell us, Lu?"

Jackie skipped the telling part and just pulled his hood back off his head. He hated the way it felt on his ears, so she should have seen that coming. Then he sat down on a barstool, pulled her onto his lap and buried his face tlin the crook of her neck. The guild went positively nuts.

Turns out Lucy had been worried for nothing. Laxus growled and glared, but in the end a yellow guildstamp was placed on the back of Jackie's right hand. Mira declared that their golden haired babies would be cute enough to eat, which freaked Jackie out until Lucy had explained that it was just an expression and Mira was bonkers. Levy and Freed went into a lycan research frenzy. Wendy's main concern was Jackie's health after his long stalking spree.

Cana caused them the biggest problem. She kept trying to touch his ears and even moreso his tail. Finally Lucy slapped her hand away, wrapped his tail her waist and gave her most pissed off slayer growl version of the word 'mine'. Cana stayed off of her mate after that, probably afraid of being given rabies by Scary Lucy.

Team Natsu's return to the guild was only slightly dramatic. Gray was simply handed his fathers book to reroute him away from killing her mate. When Erza had thrown a fit about Lucy's honor she had knocked her sword away and told her that if she wanted her mate to fuck her like there was no tomorrow she could and Erza could shove a cactus up her butt because, yes, that had already happened. Erza's response had shocked the whole guild.

"Good. A girl needs a good proper fuck at least once in her life. It would be a shame if your life mate couldn't deliver."

Natsu wanted a rematch. Jackie was terrified of hurting anyone, but she knew he wanted it too. She had reassured him and sent them outside, far away from people. Before they left she made them promise to bring each other back with all their limbs.

"So... What are we going to do with the rest of these books? Are they already summoned? Do we even want to keep them? Can they be unsummoned or resummoned? How are they different from what they were?"

"Good heavens, Levy! How about we just read them and find out."

 

* * *

 


End file.
